<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'm no criminal but i can take your heart and go by hoodieszn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353552">i'm no criminal but i can take your heart and go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodieszn/pseuds/hoodieszn'>hoodieszn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ateez moles uwu [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hongjoong works hard, Moles/Beauty Marks, Needs All The Smooches, Shoulder rubs, Very Short one shot, soft hours</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:33:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodieszn/pseuds/hoodieszn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hongjoong was working hard as per usual. all he needed was some love to help him relax a bit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hongjoong/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ateez moles uwu [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'm no criminal but i can take your heart and go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>listen...ateez are really hitting different. their latest comeback just...wow. lol anyways this is the first work of my ateez series based on how much i love their little moles/beauty marks. i hope yall enjoy and let me know if you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You watched your boyfriend's expression closely from your spot on his bed. Hongjoong's shoulders looked tense, you could practically see the weight pressing down on him. </p><p>He jumped when he felt your soft touch on his bare skin. A sigh left his lips as you began to add pressure, massaging slightly, feeling knots under his skin. When he was more relaxed, you leaned forward and placed a small kiss to his neck. </p><p>Hongjoong felt his ears grow hot at the intimate action of placing attention to the small mole that kissed his skin. You whispered small nothing's as you trailed more kisses up his neck, hongjoong's hand resting on your waist. </p><p>"You treat me so well," he whispered looking up at you with so much adoration on his face. </p><p>"I know how hard you work," you pecked his forehead, "this is the least I can do."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>